


Rick/ Morty's Series of Un-Forgotten Events

by AnonymosityAnnie



Series: A Series of Unforgotten Events [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: C137cest, Deception, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, RickandMorty, force, memory manipulation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:17:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymosityAnnie/pseuds/AnonymosityAnnie
Summary: "This, Morty, is my archive of aaaaall the experiences you've BEGGED me to remove **from your life**.I call them **"Morty's MIND Blowers**..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part One: Morty is reintroduced to the first in a series of disturbing and forcibly forgotten incidents between he and his hyper-sexual, morally compromised Grandpa Rick.
> 
> Warning for non-consensual content and violence.

**This reclining chair setup did not work **at all** the way Morty had initially imagined it might, he realized- wiggling his ass in the air anxiously.**

**... Nor did the **TUBES**.**

**"Wh- wha-what the hell does any of this have to do with my memories, Rick?" He whined, sensing the man's approach as he struggled to get comfortable with his newly bent-in-half-bodied, hands-cuffed-under-the-table position.**

**"You'll see, Morty." Rick growled, holding a particularly large glass vial up in one hand... yanking down the waistband of Morty's jeans and briefs with the **other**.**

**Morty felt the cool, rounded screw-in end of the tube just barely grazing the tender ripples of his humiliatingly exposed virginity... and in a sharp FLASH, all notions of that alleged "virginity" fled the scene as wanton memories of past penetrations came rushing back to him.**

**Morty gasped and bucked, mind **already** pretty damn-well blown when Rick leaned ahead to laugh harshly in his ear.**

**"... And that's just the TIP, Morty." He chuckled, ignoring his grandson's futile escape attempts entirely as he proceeded to push the glass shaft past his tightly clenched little hole and deep, DEEP into a series of UN-forgotten events.**

*  
_Rick was entirely too drunk as he threw Morty's bedroom door open, light from the hallway beyond it spilling inside to illuminate the boy's not-REALLY-sleeping-anymore frame beneath thin, rumpled sheets. Morty **sensed** it and TENSED as the man stumbled over to his bed, flask dropped and forgotten somewhere under the bed as he noted his grandson's irregular breathing pattern and tightly huddled form._

_"Wh-wha-what, did'I catch ya jerkin' off?" He slurred, snickering absently as he blinked down at him. "Well there's no point playing dead now, kiddo. Youuu'rrrrre **BUSTED**, little buddy."_

_Rick lifted one leg up onto the bed, jamming his knee into Morty's back._

_"Rick, OW!" Morty cried reflexively as he rolled back over onto it, suddenly too pissed off to care that he'd just been played... until Rick slid out of his lab coat, leapt onto the bed and straddled his hips, unexpectedly naked with an intimidating erection slapping the kid's tender tummy repeatedly as it bounced wildly up and down above him._

_"Y-y-you're my lil' buddy, aren'tcha?" Rick crooned fondly, dropping down to cover Morty with his own heated body._

_"Wh-wha-WHAT THE HELL?!"_

_Morty bucked then, screaming out of instinct. But Rick- drunk, or not- was PURE instinct, surprisingly nimble, and strong as hell when he needed to be. The one-sided embrace shifted the instant Morty opened his mouth... and suddenly there were bony knees painfully pinning his even bonier legs down at the thighs, long fingers tightening threateningly around his throat._

_The truly terrifying part, though, was his grandpa's expression. Rick's face was just a vaguely **hungry** BLANK hovering above him, heavy-lidded eyes coolly searching Morty's for something they wanted._

_FEAR, Morty might have guessed (had his thoughts been coherent enough to formulate a real hypotheses in that moment)... and he'd have guessed **right**, for a wicked smile slowly spread across the man's face the instant Morty felt tears sting his eyes and begin to slide down his hotly flushed cheeks. It wasn't a toothysmile, nor even a leer. Just KNOWING. A **wicked**, KNOWING smile that sent thrills and chills alike down Morty's spine as he struggled with renewed fervor despite a rapidly decreasing supply of oxygen._

_Rick's hold on his frail airway was no longer tightening... but only because it really **couldn't**, at that point._

_Rick considered some more extreme forms of retaliation as his Morty began clawing at him, mouth invitingly agape- too dumb to give up the ghost despite the readily apparent FACT that he was **barely** clinging to consciousness now, red face going purplish underhand. Sighing irritably, he went with a sloppy slap to the face followed by a meaningful nose-to-nose glare._

_"Y-y-y-y-you REALLY don't wanna piss me off right now, Morty. I'm, uh... m'little outta my element here, baby boy. Little TESTY, ya dig?"_

_He demonstrated by squeezing the neck in his grasp- BRUTALLY- the skin already bruising painfully beneath his clenched fingers as he slowly, **slowly** loosened them and finally withdrew the hand altogether. A small tremble rolled through the boy from head to toe and slowly intensified- becoming outwardly noticeable as the hand came up to affectionately stroke his cheek, suddenly a violent and unstoppable shaking._

_It went straight to Rick's drunken dick, seeing Morty unraveling under him. He rewarded him for the unsolicited testosterone boost by dipping his hips down and firmly dragging the considerable length of his thick erection against the length of Morty's smaller- though actually impressively **proportionate**, he realized, quite pleasantly surprised- member through his pajamas._

_The kid gasped (again, STRAIGHT to Rick's dick), instinctively pressing up into the pressure and mentally hating himself for it... but it was RICK, dammit. He couldn't help but respond to that sort of stimulation from anyone at his perpetually hormonal age- much less Rick, who already had privately **mortifying** physical and psychological effects on him without even TRYING._

_Which is why he should have noticed, now breathing freely and coming back to his senses little by little, when his pajama pants slid down and off his body. The fabric replaced a split second later by Rick's naked dick pressed against his own, he gasped again- no longer daring to resist for fear of death, or too enrapt in unsolicited euphoria, or perhaps just **paralyzed** by the terrifying confusion that only turned Rick on more. In any case the scalding, rock-hard cock against his was something he simply couldn't bring himself to act against, sparks of pleasure igniting his entire shaft as Rick rode it._

_"Gonna- g'gonna make you see STARS soon, Morty." Rick leaned down to growl into his ear, eliciting a shudder-spasm that had the kid's dick leaking against Rick's. "Gonna make you see my stars from the **inside... OUT**."_

_He bit down on the already-painful, black-and-blue flesh there and Morty began to sob, arms coming up to wrap around the older man in spite of himself. He clung to his grandpa's chest, still shamelessly loving him somehow even as his tears hardened the nipples against his face._

_"Yeah... be good, Morty." Rick encouraged him with a palm pressing into brown curls, guiding his face until one of his nipples was pressed against the boy's trembling lips... and they reluctantly parted, tongue lapping at the nub._

_Rick groaned, head spinning and hips speeding up. He wasn't sobering up, but sexual urgency was sharpening his senses- keeping him present and focused on what he wanted. What he was already doing. What he was **going** to do._

_He reached down with his other hand and wrapped it around his own cock- shifting to angle it in between Morty's ass-cheeks before straightening up to reposition Morty, in turn. He grabbed and lifted his ankles until his cock slid comfortably between them, grazing the boy's tightly clenched asshole with the thick tip over and over again just to hear him gasp some more._

_An idea hit him then, as he watched Morty sob harder and harder with each increasingly forceful pump... and he wiped his streaming tears away with his hand, reaching back down and wetting his throbbing member with it._

_"Deep breath...". He growled, not really giving Morty much in the way of a chance to comply before pushing the thick head into Morty's tight little hole. The rippling flesh opened to him very much against it's will, against MORTY'S, until the large tip popped fully inside. Morty was panting beneath Rick, who moaned._

_"So fucking **tight** for me, Morty. So HOT, sh-SHIT... can't hold back, baby. S-s-sorry, baby boy, but this is gonna h-ouerrrp-rt!"_

_He clamped a hand over Morty's gaping mouth, eyes burning into the other's impossibly wide and tearfully pleading ones as he drove the next nine inches of himself deep inside the younger body with one positively shameless snap of his powerful hips and a wild howl of ecstasy._

_He felt the vibration of screams against his clenched palm and dug his nails into the kid's cheeks pointedly before slowly pulling out. Morty's chest heaved in half-hearted relief, only to seize up **completely** as Rick slammed back into him._

_"Fuck YES!" Rick crowed, fucking Morty harder and faster with each and every punishing thrust. "**Fuck-fuck-FUCK!"_

_He leaned back for balance as he grabbed Morty's engorged dick with his free hand and began pumping him expertly, hand twisting in all the right places to force the same insane pleasure he was currently experiencing upon his grandson as he **fucked his brains out**. To Rick's complete satisfaction, Morty clenched down even tighter in response- his head rolling frantically from side to side in a futile attempt to free himself of the hand that was still silencing him throughout._

_He was screaming, begging: "It HURTS! YOU'RE HURTING ME, RICK! PLEASE STOP, **PLEASE**!"_

_No good. If anything, Rick was spiraling even further out of control in response to his pitifully muffled little pleas- occasionally releasing his dick just to **smack it** as hard as he could with the back of his hand, or squeeze it until it seemed it'd break right off._

_Then he'd randomly go back to jerking him off. He'd make it so good for Morty that it nearly drove him into a lust-fueled madness, repeatedly bringing him right up to the edge and then **refusing** to kick him off of it. Morty convulsed uncontrollably for it, now as terrified that Rick would choose to interpret the involuntary spasms as willful resistance as he was that Rick's relentlessly violent pounding into his ass wouldn't stop until Rick had broken him clean in half with nothing more or less than his cruel cock._

_Until he felt Rick's thrusts become erratic, moans and curses spilling from his drooling mouth as his hand froze on Morty's dick altogether. Morty finally HAD to scream out loud as the hand pressed against his mouth faltered and Rick slammed into him with inhuman force, hoping beyond hope that the man was too far gone to retaliate._

_Rick jerked uncontrollably, began driving himself as far into Morty's brutalized little ass as hard as he could. He slammed into him over and over again for what seemed like **forever** before coming violently with a howl and a drawn-out hiss of euphoria._

_Morty closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath a still his racing heart while paying no mind to how many tears he let slip... but found himself whimpering and bucking as a drunken hand closed around his dick once more and began to pump, heat hitting the head as lips closed around it and sucked him in._

_"No, NO!" He cried, throttling Rick's head with both of his ineffectually clenched little fists- but Rick reached up and firmly seized a wrist in each of his own, pinning his arms down against the bed as he took Morty's dick all the way down his throat and attempted to swallow it whole._

_Rick spat him out long enough to growl into his thigh, occasionally biting down as his hands released limp wrists and took over on Morty's shaft and balls._

_"Come on, Morty... CUM for grandpa..." And he sucked him back into his wet, hot throat._

_Morty sobbed and shook, felt his balls drawing up in urgent warning as his hands became entangled in Rick's hair AAAAAND_

*

**Rick yanked the tube roughly out of Morty's swollen orifice, raising an eyebrow as the kid screamed pent-up frustration into the cold metal he was still strapped to.**

**He watched him writhe in anguish and felt a pang of genuine affection for him that was quickly overpowered by the urge to slide a new tube in... wondering how many nightmarish memories Morty could UN-forget before he became irreparably damaged goods.**

**No matter, he realized with a shrug. Morty was, for once, getting precisely what he had asked Rick for... and Rick?**

**Rick still had PLENTY of **empty** tubes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Morty was in a cold shock... still achingly hard and mindlessly rutting against the steely surface he was handcuffed to in the face-down, ass-UP position as Rick went about choosing another red tube somewhere at the furthest corner of his vision. Pain from the one he'd just withdrawn and carefully returned to it's holding place sans any readily apparent form of disinfection was still sharp and entirely **too real**- the thought of Rick driving another long, thick tube inside him utterly unbearable.**

**This had to be a mistake, Morty told himself miserably- feeling only half real, himself, amid his harsh new reality. He was dreaming... **clearly**.**

**"So that's, t-THAAAAAT'S where my favorite flask wandered off to." Rick grumbled irritably as he stepped back into place behind his grandson- gazing appreciatively at the writhing, whimpering mess he'd effortlessly created in a matter of moments as he held the next tube up to Morty's already devastated modesty and pumped the screw-thread contact end teasingly into ineffectually clenching ripples of tender flesh. He took a moment to adjust his own, much subtler viewing device- the near microscopic "twin" component to the helmet Morty wore that allowed him to see what Morty saw via his newly enhanced cybernetic eye, both cranial gadgets becoming remotely linked to each activated tube immediately upon insertion- before lining the tube up with a significantly less teasing sense of purpose.**

**"S'good to know, Morty." He whispered, pumping the tube in and out for a long moment just to hear the kid gasp in tense anticipation of pain. "Kinda thought you mighta gotten curious, you know..." He pushed the shaft-like object in, just barely. "f-figured you SNATCHED IT."**

**He slammed the tube in all the way then, purely for emphasis... and Morty screamed as he was filled to bursting again, hurtled through time and space.**

*

_"Y-y-you ready for your physical? Gotta, gotta make sure your **waves** are workin', make sure you can keep your Rick... safe."_

_'Safe.' Morty's mind echoed darkly. That WOULD be the order of things, wouldn't it? Morty getting a thorough check-up for RICK'S 'safety'. Of course._

_Morty was at a Citidel clinic, alone with the doctor in a small examining room somewhere deep within the facility. He rose to his feet as indicated by the all-too-familiar man's impatient gesture as he spoke, the backless gown he wore doing nothing to shield his bare ass from the chill of the room around him. He stared expectantly at the seated doctor who was, in every respect, his Grampa's twin save for a slightly longer coat._

_Predictably enough, there was absolutely nothing **under** that coat. Nothing to hide the intimidating erection that sprang free from between less-than-professionally splayed legs the instant Morty fell forward and yanked it open._

_Morty didn't back away from the "Dr." Rick, then... he drew **closer**, in fact._

_"That's not why I showed up here today." He whispered with grim determination. "I came because I'm in excruciating fucking pain every time I do THIS."_

_He leapt up onto Dr. Rick's lap in the spring-loaded swivel chair, paralyzing the shocked man with an unanticipated onslaught of pure sensation as he lined himself up in the skip of a heartbeat and slowly lowered himself onto the rock hard cock._

_"J-J-Jesus CHRIST, c137!" The heaving-chested man gasped when he was fully buried, soft young cheeks coming to rest atop his bony hips as the Rick's hands shot up. He grabbed Morty's hips in turn, intending to lift the kid up and off of him in one fluid move... but a sudden clench of muscles around his cock had him digging his fingersnauls into tender flesh, unconsciously rocking up and **into** him instead with a moan of pent up self-contempt._

_Morty's mouth crashed into his as he began to slowly bounce on Dr. Rick's lap, the chair creating a powerful mirror effect of reverberation in response._

_"Not Jesus... **Morty**, and you? You're a dirty old man, not a GOD." The boy panted between tongue-twisting kisses. "ALL of you, just dirty old men looking for ways to **sneak-fuck** their sidekicks."_

_He started bouncing harder and faster, furiously moaning and gasping into his elder's mouth. Dr. Rick groaned long and low in his throat, equal fury etched into every feature of his strained face before he finally abandoned all manner of pretense and began meeting the kid thrust-for-thrust._

_"You little SHIT, I-I was gonna **sedate** you!" He growled, fucking Morty harder with each haggard breath. "You, you wouldn't have known... you wouldn't have felt a fucking THING!"_

_He lifted the kid up and off of him, Morty rebelliously kicking his legs on either side of him and fighting his every inch of withdrawal... then SLAMMED him back down onto his cock so hard they both screamed out loud with pleasure-pained wails trailing behind to drag out their echos. He wanted to punish the little bitch, he realized darkly- but Morty only redoubled the bounding motion of his hips upon descending back into his lap, riding his cock faster and harder._

_"I g-get enough, enough of that at HOME." Morty informed him, scowling as he leaned against him again to claim another kiss that both fought for control of._

_Rick felt himself nearing a precipice as the kid tightened around him- grabbing one of his hands and guiding it to his dick before closing it into a fist around himself. He stopped bouncing all at once when the doctor simply glared back at him, fist as tight as Morty had made it around the base of his shaft but otherwise still._

_Morty clenched and relaxed around his cock... then stayed relaxed, PAINFULLY fucking **relaxed**, studying the Rick's face with mounting interest as he grimaced and whimpered needfully._

_"F-f-FUCK!" He suddenly roared, and began furiously pumping Morty's dick with his more-than-practiced fist. Morty cried out in ecstasy and began bouncing on his cock again- laughing to himself, delirious with the rush of power he felt over the man driving him to orgasm as he begrudgingly chased his own._

_The hand sped up on his dick as Morty rode him deep and hard- wincing at the stretching, probing pain even as the thick tip repeatedly pummeled a place inside that sent tantalizing waves of tingling steadily intensifying throughout his core. Heat pooled low within him, tightly coiled in his stomach as his balls tightened up and he pounded himself up and down in time with the man's powerful upward thrusts... the Rick stretching him wide around his pulsating cock, PERFECTION. The Rick's hand became almost loving around his own dick, passionately pumping him with a shakily twisting motion that belied his discontent as he moaned and trembled beneath him._

_He came violently... screaming in defeat, reaching up and **choking** Morty half to death with his free hand as his hips jerked and cock painted his insides a lovely "black-light lilac". The fleeting fear of suffocation drove Morty over the edge seconds later, cumming all over the doctor's chest and abs._

_"F-FUCKa hippocratic oath, you little psycho..." The **good doctor** seethed, struggling to catch his breath and regroup under Morty's weight. "I'm gonna fucking KILL you, you, you cocky fucking **freak**."_

_Morty fumbled against his limply heaving body for the briefest of moments, leaning back to stare him dead in the eyes as he raised the memory gun he'd just slipped from out of one on of the many pockets lining the man's disheveled lab coat up to their relative eye-level._

_"AW geeeeez, 'Rick'." He whispered mockingly, aiming it at his forehead and pulling the trigger as he rose up and off his spent cock. "I don't think you're gonna do a, a THING to me."_

_He dressed himself, taking a few moments to thoroughly do the same for his latest partner before splashing the contents of his own flask all over the doctor's lap and turning his memory gun on himself with no small amount of reluctance._

_There was a -FLASH- Morty scrambling back and away from the doctor, the gun clattering at his feet._

_Morty glanced- wild eyed and in inexplicably deep-seated pain- back and forth between them. Doctor Rick, gun, Dr., gun, Dr., gun, DR.!, GUN!... then scrambled to retrieve the tube from it's dock before making a hasty retreat.  
_

_*_

* * *

**"B-bet, betcha never counted on me finding out about THAT one... eh?" Rick growled, tube sliding out of a now-hysterically-sobbing Morty and back into his hand as the guided his dick past the final couple of inches of tube and deep into the pitifully stretched space it had so snugly occupied.**

**"I mean WOW," (Rick **slammed** inside Morty's tight little ass as hard as he could, livid) "... THAT was," (SLAM!) "FUCKING **CRAZY**!"**

**(Slam, **slam**, SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM-SLAM!)**

**Morty screamed and begged Rick to stop, but Rick- angrier than he'd ever been with the kid, with **himself**, with ALL Rick's- ignored and continued using him to his dark heart's content.**

**... Even when, looming over the boy who'd endured so much at his every wild whim, it stopped feeling good.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another **tube**, another TRAUMA.**

**Rick told himself he was just giving the little dumbass a chance to recover where he still lay silently sobbing and restrained... rifling through countless red tubes around the room before coming to one that bore no label, no indication of it's contents whatsoever.**

 

**Something about it seemed to scream his name... and Rick, ever the narcissist, screamed BACK at it before snatching it from it's cryptically assigned spot so far removed from all others and reluctantly turning to meet Morty's defeated gaze.**

 

**He trembled slightly as he closed the space between them, the ominous new tube grasped almost hard enough to break it when he forced himself to continue doing what he'd come there to do.**

_*_

_Rick had known, upon dragging Morty into the cramped stall with him, that it was a bad situation... the worst possible case scenario, really, as the kid had a bit of a problem with public bathrooms in general. It was unavoidable, however, as he was sans portal gun._

_The one they occupied was especially tiny. Like, rickDICKulously freaking tiny. That, too, was proving increasingly problematic. Needing to be as undetectable as possible should their pursuers crash the scene, Rick had hauled him up onto the shifty lid of the toilet where there was scarcely room for RICK'S feet... so he'd lifted the kid into his arms, encouraged him to wrap his scrawny legs around his hips and arms around his neck, turning them around so he could hold Morty up against the wall for balance._

_Both felt incredibly claustrophobic as rhythmic music filtered into their headspace through a crackling speaker in the ceiling overhead, pulses racing nervously just beneath every inch of skin, pressed together within the insanely close walls of the stall no ordinary life form could use with the door closed. Rick had basically been hugging him against that wall for what felt like an eternity, trying to keep his breathing as slow and silent as possible against the bare skin of Morty's neck in the hope that it would help to keep his grandson calm as well, protective and holding him so much closer than he ever held anyone when he noticed Morty's breath hitching and a surprisingly firm length filling out against his stomach._

_His own dick responded almost immediately, slowly rising and curving up perfectly into the soft swell of Morty's ass cheeks- sliding along the space between before he could do anything to change their position... and Morty stopped breathing altogether for a brief and seemingly endless moment of tense confusion before realizing what was happening and whimpering into Rick's throat._

_Fuck **fuck** FUCKITY fuck..._

_He tried to get ahold of himself as his heart pounded noticeably against Morty's, tried to lift him higher to reposition them both- but Morty clung to him, not budging, and Rick gasped as he felt his arms and legs tighten ever-so-slightly around him._

_"M-Morty, just let me, let me get us into a better-"_

_"Don't!" Morty whispered, sensing something Rick **hadn't** a split second before it was too late._

_The bathroom door flew open and heavy steps echoed ominously against the porcelain walls entombing them. There was grumbling, presumably the sound of a muscle-bound lackey glancing halfassedly around the bathroom before stomping out again._

_"The-they're gone, Morty." Rick whispered in his ear... but he tightened his hold on the kid all the same, shuddering as their throbbing dicks- perfectly lined up, big centered and pressed against the slightly lesser- slid together between themselves and the layers of fabric separating flesh from flesh._

_Morty was trembling against him, breathing erratic and hot against his grandpa's neck, feeling his Adams apple rise and fall anxiously against his cheek. He was still afraid, in that moment- not that someone would return, but that Rick would simply **let him go** at any moment._

_That he'd want nothing more than to be RID OF HIM._

_But Rick kept him pressed against the wall, gasping almost imperceptibly into his sweaty-baby-shampoo-scented hair as the kid moved against him and softly moaned. It was as though he was incapable of movement, himself- still frozen in place by Morty's earlier plea not to adjust a thing, the heated plea that had had absolutely **nothing to do** with whoever was after them._

_Fast-forward... **flash** BACK to the present pumping of hips against hips, members filling out against each other, the **ecstasy** of some unsolicited serum Rick had concocted for reasons he dared not think upon working it's way through their blood-streams as all that blood rushed **south**. Rick was mumbling incoherently into Morty's scalp for much too long before his head dipped down and mouth began tracing the frail column of his neck... lips pulling away only to suck in a blushing earlobe, hot tongue flicking inside the shell and deeper._

_Morty tried to move away- but Rick moved with him, refusing to allow Morty an inch of personal space._

_"I felt you, Morty." He growled, holding his frantic gaze with cold and cryptic composure. "When we were hiding? Yeah, I felt your d-d-DICK get hard for me, felt your hips p-PUMPING, felt you GASPING against my neck..._

_That's why you were really freaking out, wasn't it Morty?"_

_Morty's eyes widened impossibly, mouth agape and useless._

_Rick's dark gaze didn't falter as he closed in on him. "That's why you're ALWAYS freaking out... **isn't it**, Morty?"_

_Morty found himself reflecting back upon all the the near-death experiences that had inexplicably led him to think differently of Rick as the man knelt down just far enough to look him in the eyes... his rapid-fired vengeance upon those who dared cross him versus his own slow and casual self destruction being equal parts his most infuriating and endearing qualities._

_"We-we were... so cramped up in there, Rick-"_

_"Kinda like this?"_

_"Y-yeah, I just..." Morty gasped again as Rick leaned in to breathe hot against his neck, effectively reversing roles._

_"You just WHAT, Morty?"_

_Morty keened, felt his hips shift of their own accord until one of Rick's knees slid up between his legs._

_"I-I-I just, I g-got a little..." He struggled to find the word, was **always** struggling for those damn things._

_"Overwhelmed!" He finally cried out as Rick firmly raised his knee to cradle his tightening balls and rapidly hardening dick against his thigh._

_Rick mercifully froze, catching Morty's eyes with a stern- yet somehow uncertain- stare, eyebrow raised. He looked as though he was trying to come to a decision, of sorts... torn._

_"Overwhelmed by WHAT, exactly?"_

_Morty moaned, having already prayed to a god he was fairly certain didn't exist for any other question._

_"Was it just being **trapped**, Morty..." He offered with an impatient sigh and roll of his eyes, still nose-to-nose with the nerve-wracked kid. "Or was it, was it being trapped with ME?"_

_**You**, you jerk..._

_It's ALWAYS **you**!_

_"Y-y-you..." He whispered angrily, but sighing in vaguely confused relief despite himself as Rick's leg began to slide in and out from under his length almost **soothingly**... and then blushing furiously, as surprised and mortified by his own reaction to the change as he was by the change ITSELF._

_"So something like this, it freaks ya out?" Rick suggested, his voice dropping an octave or two to become a growl as he allowed himself to enjoy the firm but gentle glide in-tandem . "Maybe in a GOOD way, hm?"_

_His eyelids lowered as Morty's widened, and Rick dropped back onto the floor- pulling Morty with him to sit in his lap and adjusting him so that their dicks lined up yet again, Rick's intimidatingly long and thick by comparison. Morty's legs wrapped loosely around either of Rick's hips, unthinkingly drawing them closer together to increase the friction and making Rick chuckle wickedly despite himself as he used his outstretched legs to shove himself backward across the floor until they hit a wall._

_Morty blushed furiously upon realizing what he'd just done, genuinely shocked by Rick's seemingly favorable response. His jaw dropped as he tried to form words, explain himself... but then Rick was pulling him down by the hips, deliberately grinding **with** him._

_"This is, uh... spretty fucked up, Morty." He pointed out nonchalantly- voice increasingly gruff, eyes briefly rolling into the back of his head as his balls throbbed and cock hardened- before meeting Morty's again with fire._

_Morty merely nodded, looking utterly helpless as he slowly relaxed into Rick's lap and began to ride him. Rick was suddenly as impressed as he was surprised. The kid didn't need much direction... just kind of going with whatever felt good as he rutted against him with a smooth and firm rhythm, oblivious to just how good it felt for Rick until they were both breathing erratically._

_"H-How long, Morty?" Rick pressed gruffly, suddenly sounding stern again as his hips began working with his grandson's. "How fuckin' long you been hiding... **this**?"_

_He pressed his cock against Morty's erection with a particularly aggressive thrust for emphasis, the question clear._

_"S-s-since MY... **adventure**." Morty whimpered, flashing back to the thorough-but-gentle bath Rick had helped him through shortly after returning home._

_Rick repressed an actual **growl** then, eyes pinched painfully shut against his own flashback (consequently marred by the memory of the kid's tearful eyes as he'd quietly pleaded with him to call the whole thing off, to take him home)... and then later, when he'd reluctantly climbed into the tub he'd drawn for Morty **with** him._

_Morty had been eerily quiet the whole trip home save for the occasional, heart-wrenching little sniffle or tear-repressing gasp... but became a trembling, tear-shedding mess all over again when Rick calmly insisted upon seeing the full extent of the many injuries he'd unwittingly sustained in fending off his attacker. Large, dark bruises littered his torso, lower back and hips... along with a few lazily bleeding but otherwise inconsequential lacerations, likely scrapes from flailing claws as a head was crushed by a toilet seat._

_Upon seeing the whole picture- and how stiffly Morty moved as he struggled, face blazing and panic mounting, to undress himself completely- Rick had stopped him._

_"K-keep the boxers, if you want." He'd whispered gently, approaching slowly and staying in front of him as he stripped down to his own. He'd stepped in with Morty one leg at a time, turned him to face away, then sat and pulled Morty gently down into the water with him to settle on his lap._

_He held Morty close as he carefully washed him, covertly examining his injuries while silently babying the boy until he finally tried to relax- still shaking- in his embrace. "Just l-let it out, kiddo." Rick had whispered into a shaking shoulder- and after turning to wrap himself around the man with his head nuzzled up under his chin to hide his face, Morty had openly sobbed until he was spent._

_If Rick had touched too much for too long that night, it had begun purely out of concern and love... but he'd also been lying to himself, since then, in willfully forgetting how achingly hard he'd become the second Morty turned on him. Or how hard he'd felt Morty become in turn, length lining up against his own to press together between their stomachs and the thin fabric of their underwear as he clung to his grandpa and cried. Too weak of heart to bring himself to push him away for his own damn good, Rick had relented and wrapped his arms around Morty all the tighter- hoping against hope that the soothing drag of his hands up and down the kid's back would be enough to distract from the subtle pumping of his hips against him, that his rapid breathing would go unnoticed if he just kept it shallow enough, that the soft moans he let slip would be written off as nothing more than subtle signs of the grief he was genuinely experiencing alongside his unsolicited arousal._

_"S-since... since then, huh?" Rick whispered, reluctantly dragging himself back into the present tense- where, once again, they were wrapped up in one another in the worst possible way. Defeated by the revelation that this was almost entirely on him, he sighed a dismal sigh and turned his head away to allow the soft, slightly uncertain kisses Morty was laying along his collar bone to travel up his neck. "Jesus, M-Morty... I'm so sorry."_

_Morty clung tighter to him then, fearful that whatever he'd inadvertently started was about to meet an abrupt end with the apology... but that wasn't the kind of "sorry" Rick was, he realized, as Rick pushed him away just enough to grab his face in either hand and claim Morty's lips with his own in a brutally heated kiss._

_It wasn't long before they were openly grinding against each other, Rick reaching to push Morty's boxers down and gasping as his dick popped free of them- followed quickly by his own, freed by his other hand, BOTH hands shaking as the gravity of what he was doing settled over him. Shaking as he wrapped long fingers around the both of them and began stroking up and down the searing heat of their combined lengths. The thick veins in Rick's were throbbing against Morty's member along every inch of them that connected- which was ALL of Morty's from base to tip, Rick's cock a good couple of inches longer with the swollen tip steadily dribbling warm precum down his shaft and onto the kid's. Rick let his palm slide briefly up and over it, hand coming back down completely coated and gliding._

_"Sorry...". He was still whispering, voice becoming a growl that made Morty wish he wouldn't. It wasn't Rick's fault, clearly. Morty was the fucked up one, the one who'd allowed himself to become so consumed with the one person in his life who'd tried to protect him from exactly THIS. This thing Morty **craved**._

_He kissed Rick, swooping in and stealing his lips with a little sob that made Rick want to shove him away and pull him closer all at once as his grandson leaned into him to slide up his pelvis as far as his knees would take him and back down. Up, and down... up, down._

_They were grinding against each other before either fully realized what was happening, tongues entwined in the heated kiss that was rapidly becoming sloppier and more frantic and hotter than SIN, both scowling at the waves of sensation washing over them as their balls slowly tightened up against the their throbbing dicks in tandem._

_Morty had wriggled his boxers down and off his hips somehow despite the tight embrace, pulling away long enough to rip them off the instant he was able- and Rick groaned long and low as immediately wrapped his legs around his waist again, the throbbing head of his own cock occasionally grazing the clenched flesh between Morty's spread asscheeks. Rick growled almost angrily at each and every graze of his engorged tip against it, knowing more and more that there was no hope of stopping himself now. He gasped and panted and humped and tightened his arms around the kid, wanting him closer, **closer**, CLOSER and knowing he was absolutely **GOING** to fuck him._

_Had Morty changed his mind- his **heart**, at that point- it wouldn't have mattered. Rick was already too far gone, too utterly desperate for the one thing he'd never dared dream of actually having and **keeping**. He hated himself for it allthewhile, despite the fact that Morty was absolutely NOT about to bow out. He was a trembling mess, beyond terrified, sure... but HE was the one **making sure** that his rippling anus grazed the tip of Rick's tender member, the one trying to slide down onto it even as he hung from around Rick's neck and refused to loosen his arms. His hold around said neck was his fear of the unknown, whatever dwindling reluctance he harbored... the slow-but-steady slide of his chest against Rick's as he inevitably allowed himself to descend his persistent desire._

_Rick felt it happening, tried to hold the kid tighter to him to keep him up, but inevitably felt the slippery tip of his cock meet that tiny orifice and s-l-o-w-l-y penetrate it. Gasping and groaning with every single millimeter of heat that slid down around his throbbing flesh over the course of 5, 10, **15 fucking minutes** as they licked furious fire into each-other's mouths, he finally felt the head slip all the way inside of Morty and felt the rattle of bones against bones as they both cried out in shock._

_"F-f-fuuuuuck!" Rick sobbed, kissing Morty harder and more hungrily than he intended as he struggled not to slam the boy the rest of the way down onto him. He found himself blushing furiously at the neediness of his own voice, the unabashed urgency- though Morty was sobbing into his neck in turn as he clenched around him and tried so hard to push HIMSELF down onto Rick with heart wrenching little gasps of "So good, pl-please, PLEASE, I n-need you!" in between their fevered kisses. He was bouncing in Rick's tight embrace without shame, wanting nothing more than to be dropped- PUSHED- down onto Rick's full length._

_Rick was a gasping, tightly-wound mess of a man beneath him, legs drawing up under Morty to press him even closer to his chest and drastically change the angle of his penetration. Morty's silky channel refused to relax around him, driving them both insane with lust as his cock slowly sunk deeper and deeper into him._

_Morty whined long and low as he was impaled... leaning back to break the kiss so he could stare into Rick's eyes, their stomachs firmly pressed together in his increasingly weak hold on him, and continued senselessly babbling and begging._

_"J-just let me, **please** just let me-!" But Rick only managed a shakily-stern shake of his head, breathlessly mouthing the word "s-l-o-w" over and over again as he struggled to keep the increasingly uncontrollable pump of his own hips in check._

_The one word alone, "slooow", was almost enough to convince Morty that Rick wouldn't simply stop and lift him off... that he'd absolutely made his decision, much as it clearly tormented every fiber of his being if the tears in his half-angry-half-excruciated-half-euphorically-fucking-eyes were any indication... but it was all happening so slowly, every sensation hitting him so hard and not hard ENOUGH, he felt such an overwhelming **need** to be filled up to bursting with his grampa Rick's huge cock. His own slick dick dragged hard down between their tightly-pressed/together stomachs, so good but SO SLOW._

_"Th-this, this is gonna be harder than you know." Rick groaned, nipping compulsively at his bottom lip to regain his full attention before licking the sting away and continuing to whisper directly into his mouth in a softer tone. "Y-y-you don't, MORTY, you don't **understand** how fucking HARD, so young, Morty, so little, y'don't understand how much it's gonna hurt."_

_Even as he said these cryptic words of warning, voice sounding pained in it's own right, Morty felt his arms shifting slightly around him- pushing his tight hole past the head and further down onto his cock little by little, the stretch a sudden and somewhat unexpected shock to his entire system as nerves flared confusingly in response to manifest as starbursts in his line of vision. It looked like Rick was gazing at him through a brilliant and increasingly blinding array of fireworks. "You're gonna, gonna **cry**, Morty... and that's okay, Morty... Grampa understands. Just, just keep breathing and try to relax._

_Once I'm all the way inside, Morty..." Rick paused, breath hitching harshly in his chest as another half inch of Morty squeezed his shaft and pleasure surged through him like a blow to the head that just kept hitting him all the way down to his curling **toes**, over and over. "O-o-once I'm aaaaall the way inside, Morty, I'm gonna, I'm gonna give you a few seconds to adjust to the stretch."_

_Morty nodded, head bowed as he gritted his teeth against the moan clawing it's way up his throat- the moan he was certain would sound pained beyond belief, irrevocably hurt despite the euphoria coursing through every last inch of his body as Rick impaled him. It came out anyway, even as he nodded, a long keening sound that broke Rick's heart all over again- though he seemed to recognize the sound for what it truly was: excruciating DESPERATION for more, far beyond anything his grandson had ever experienced in his pitiful little life so far._

_He nodded slowly into Morty's scalp in turn, shuddering violently as he continued slowly pushing him down onto his considerable length. "S'gonna hurt a, a LOT, b-but when you've had your time, Morty, I'm gonna start **FUCKING you**._

_Grandpa's been at this a looooong time, baby boy." He whispered, gasping against curls and breathing Morty's scent back into his lungs with each breath. "Grandpa knows what he likes, knows how to make it so- s-so fucking good for, for **you** too, Morty. Gonna fuck you deep and hard and, and it's gonna hurt, but- but it's also gonna feel better than your wildest fucking DREAMS, b-baby boy._

_Need, need you to take it easy 'til you can handle more. Let me do the work and just, just FEEL it, okay?"_

_If Morty reacted too strongly either way he knew he'd lose control, fuck the kid to within an inch of his damn life... and then just **keep fucking**. He kept this much to himself, however, as he reluctantly pulled his face away from his hair and met his tearful gaze. Morty was cringing, shaking, gasping- but also nodding slowly as his face blazed red, wound up tight and struggling to stay still as he felt Rick's hands digging just shy of painfully into his hips, slightly embarrassed at Rick's intense focus upon him._

_Rick bit his lower lip to keep himself grounded carefully in the moment and pushed down on the small hips, watching his cock as it gradually disappear into the tight ripples of flesh and a thin trickle of blood appeared in it's wake to drip down onto his pelvic bone._

_He cringed at the sight, growing even harder despite the sharp pang of guilt it incited until Morty caught his gaze again with a high pitched whimper._

_Rick stopped, alarmed... though the heated eye contact and forced-but-adamant shake of Morty's head as he whispered "Don't s-stop, Rick, PLEASE" renewed his determination. He made of point, then, of holding Morty's wide-eyed gaze with his own as he firmly and steadily pushed him down onto another inch of his throbbing meat._

_Then another two, and **three** more in quick succession. He felt himself stretching Morty's tight channel well past it's natural limit and pushing up into his actual BODY beyond it as the final three solid inches of wrist-thick length was enveloped in delicious heat... Morty crying out and sobbing in earnest just before the final blood-slicked slide down onto his grampa's lap and throwing his arms around his neck again in earnest._

_Rick wrapped his arms around him, shushing and soothing as he quietly encouraged him to let it out._

_"I- I feel like the ST-STALL." He revealed with a violent hiccup, peaking Rick's concern past the pain. His lips pecked Morty's, tongue slipping out to lick into his gasping mouth for a briefly buzzing moment before he leaned back just enough to see his face, hands still gliding up and down the boy's back and brow furrowed in question._

_"Tell me." He whispered._

_Morty winced, surprised. He wriggled almost imperceptibly on Rick's cock and hissed in pain, feeling himself very nearly tearing around the intrusion as he elaborated. I feel like your- your dick is me and I'm, I'm the fucking **bathroom stall**." He moaned mournfully. "Like I'm just, just tr-trapping you inside me."_

_Rick pumped his hips without really realizing he'd moved a muscle, the darkness of the simile somehow perversely alluring... and Morty moaned again, this time in a way that sent chills up his freaking spine._

_"J-Jesus, Rick...". He sobbed, gasping and wrapping his arms tightly around his neck again to hide his flushed face. "That's, that's what I **need**... PLEASE."_

_"You want me to take control?" He whispered softly, already having known for some time that it would play out this way. He already HAD been taking control, of course... but now Morty was projecting his broken psyche onto his cock, begging him to empower it by dominating **him** completely._

_It was bass-akwards as fuck, but Rick saw the reasoning in Morty's pleading eyes- the NEED- and put on his stern face once more._

_"You haven't really told me yet, M-Morty, what I need to hear." He reminded him gently-but-firmly, giving him a another small pump of encouragement and studying his face as the initial grimace of thrill passed upon it. "You want to be d-dominated, baby boy? I'm super into it. If it'll help you feel good... but you gotta tell me first, gotta let me know WHAT-" (pump, gasp) "YOU-" (harder pump, sharper gasp) "**NEED**-" (SLAM, **scream**)._

_His voice had descended into a rough growl as he slowly, lovingly tortured the kid and Morty **writhed** on his cock, gasping and gritting his teeth... but his gaze never faltered, eyes pained but pleading._

_"THAT, Rick! **Fuck**, I need you to, to just give it to me hard!"_

_Rick gasped himself, his own eyes aglow with carnal desire, dutifully **pumping** Morty one more time before slowly lifting him up and nearly off his angry cock. Morty gasped and struggled in his firm hold unthinkingly, but his positively **drowning** eyes communicated more than his body alone could possibly manage as he stared into Rick's._

_Still..._

_"PLEASE, Rick... **f-fuck me**!"_

_Rick **roared** as he slammed Morty back down onto his cock as hard as he could, the sound punctuated by a resounding scream in response. Morty's legs and arms fell away as he allowed himself to be lifted again, Rick's hips coming up to meet him when he ignored a short-lived moment of resistance- Morty's feet catching under him as he struggled with something indiscernible before kicking them out in front of him on either side of Rick's waist and allowing himself to be forced down onto his huge cock again, and **again**, and AGAIN._

_There was blood pooling on the floor between Rick's legs- blood he could feel spreading out along his the curved lines where his trembling ass cheeks were pressed into the hard surface, clenching and relaxing as he fucked up into Morty's searing heat wrapped so tightly around him and down, up and down. He was crying Rick's name over and over again, tightening impossibly as he fell forward and back into his tight embrace. He sobbed and whispered sweet nothings into the man's neck, little "thank you's" punctuating every dozen thrusts or so and hips working to try and meet his of their own accord while his tears slid down the long column of Rick's throat to collect in the small hollow beneath his Adam's apple._

_Rick swore furiously as he felt Morty's balls slap one of his upper thighs with every downward thrust- growing tighter and harder in time with his own, both so close to the edge of a greater precipice than they'd ever approached that they could **feel** their combined center of gravity shifting dangerously, teetering above ecstasy._

_Rick released one of Morty's hips, allowing them just enough space between each other to snake his freed hand down to wrap around the base of Morty's aching and convulsing member. His fingers closed tightly around him and began stroking him in long pulls that gradually increased in speed and intensity, hips never faltering as he worked his dick and fucked him passionately._

_Morty was a babbling mess atop him, movements tight and impressively precise despite the confusing haze of stimulation. He cried out over and over again, grabbing Rick's neck and pulling him back into a heated kiss to stifle himself and keep himself wholly present and in the moment as heat pooled in his gut and his abdomen convulsed uncontrollably above the deft hand stroking him fast and hard enough to start a fucking **fire**... Rick's cock clenched tightly inside him and out, in and out, in and out and older body tensing like a trick-mirror reflection of the kid's as his balls tightened and ACHED._

_Both screamed out loud in unison as their orgasms came crashing down on them like a brutal wave of transcendent euphoria, combined voices wailing long and loud into eachother's mouths... Morty releasing himself all over Rick's tightly clenched fist and Rick, reluctantly but with a great rush of overwhelming relief, cumming deep and hard into Morty's **equally** tightly clenched little ass._

_They gasped and sobbed again each other as they came down together, foreheads meeting as their hips pumped mindlessly._

_"Y-you okay?" Rick finally choked out, feeling himself goes slack and lazy inside Morty as their jerking twitches slowly subsided. He felt sweat trickle down from between their foreheads onto the bridge of his nose and down either cheek as Morty tilted his head to catch his lips, little kitten licks delving in to flick at his weak but easily seduced tongue._

_"N-never better." He whimpered into his mouth, trembling against him as exhaustion rolled through his entire body and relaxing into Rick's lap._

_They stayed that way until Rick finally caught his breath, holding Morty close even as he lifted the boy up and off of his spent cock with a delicious little **pop**, both groaning incoherently at the loss before collapsing under their own weight._

_"W-we're BEYOND fucked, here, baby boy." Rick whispered, only half kidding._

_Morty sniffled against the warm crook of his neck, nodding even as he cuddled into him and sighing shakily as Rick wrapped his arms around him and went about lifting them both up and off the floor. He held Morty in them like a baby, nipping and licking into his ear as he carried him to the bathroom for a shared shower... and later into his bedroom, where he smirkingly made a show of "tucking him in"._

_"N-no more fucked than usual, grandpa Rick." He whispered up at Rick's door-framed silhouette in ridiculously delayed response to the earlier summation of their situation just as he was heading, with more reluctance than he cared to let Morty see in proper lighting, out of the room. "Not enough for it to be a, a one-shot deal... right?"_

_"Oh... I just need to **rest up**, Morty." The man growled heatedly, suppressing a chuckle that might otherwise belie the underlying promise. "Th-then we're, we're doing that AGAIN."_

_*_

**Rick removed the tube, nearly dropping it when he felt himself begin to gradually crumble under the weight of his own perpetually conflicted psyche. Of all the memories wasting away amid countless "mind blowers" in his underground lair, why had he taken **that** one away from HIMSELF?**

**He glanced down at Morty's wide-eyed, eerily still body... the only sign of life being that of the occasional shallow breath, punctuated by pitiful little sniffles here and there.**

**He realized, upon catching and holding Morty's weak-heartedly empty gaze, that an anthropomorphic fucking JELLYBEAN had **nothing** on him...**

 

**... That no creature **alive** could break a Morty quite like HE, himself.**

 

**That Morty continued needing and even LOVING him despite everything he'd put him through in their fleeting time together- the ultimate team- thus far, would follow him to Hell and back no matter how many jagged little shards of himself he had to kick aside just to keep from tripping over them, falling and shattering into a million little pieces before they could even **get** where they were going.**

 

**Rick was no longer just his OWN "one-man wrecking machine"... he was a **wrecking ball** deconstructing the one person, the ONLY **human** person, he'd ever bothered to care about as he swung high and low in excruciatingly super slo-mo.**

 


End file.
